seraphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Location Suggestion and Establishment
Not open for suggestion as of now until the release of Revision 9. Please read the entirety of this blog post, including the list, before you submit suggestion. Note: '''The current Rev8 Map is inconsistent with the canon map of Equestria published by Hasbro. Current suggestion are subjected to changes and/or removals. Proposed Locations for the Known World This blog post is dedicated to the archiving of both established and suggested locations for the Known World, the WTWE Team advises anyone making a suggestion to first read over the Content Guidelines and be familiar with the WTWE universe. The Known World is, in retrospect, the "Overworld" of the Where The World Ends universe. It is the mortal realm and where civilizations thrive and withers. It is the major setting for the Where The World Ends storyline. Contribution Guidelines While we welcome suggestions from anyone, we encourage every suggestion made to follow a set of guidelines for it to be clean, precise and most important, useable. It is greatly appreciated for you to follow the guidelines. '''Suggestion Format Your suggestion shall be submitted at the comment section, and it should be done so in a clear and precise way for the WTWE Team to be able to interpret it easily without re-reading it multiple times. The following is an example of a good suggestion format should have, in order: *Location name *Real life counterpart by name, culture, etc. (If any) *Brief explanation and description of what the location is like, it's history, it's relations to neighboring factions, settlements, nations, etc. (Please keep this as brief as possible, long comment thread is a pain) If you are submitting multiple suggestion, it is advised for you to keep them all in one comment submission, if you can. However, if your suggestion requires mid-to-long description, please do submit them separately. Suggestion Adequacy All suggestion must be consistent to fit into the Where The World Ends universe and the Known World, so they must follow the basic principles and factors of the timeline and universe. These factors can be found by looking at the front page of the wikia at the section Getting Started and briefly covered in the Content Guidelines. Some principles and factors one must take in when thinking of suggestion: *Politics *History *Inhabitants *Geographic Location *Technology All of these have their standards and principles in the WTWE world, please, get in touch with them before suggesting a powerful country that is ruled by another Alicorn king with a steampunk military that is unseen in any other nations. (It had been suggested, multiple times.) List of Established Locations The list consist of locations already established in the WTWE universe, approved by the Founder. The Established List will be updated with new locations recorded in the new Revision of the map. ; Lone Settlements *Alpalacia *Bearmingham *Gorgonzola *Hoovegorod *Noveria *Ovisica *Pawland *Sibearia *The Forbidden City |} ;Lone Settlements *Aura *Himallama *Libraria *Silverline |} |} ; Lone Settlements *Amarezon |} List of Proposed Locations The list contain suggested locations under pending and yet to be approved/removed. Locations approved or confirmed canon are still listed here until the release of the new revision of the map. Celestina : Cowrea *Bullsan - Busan counterpart, possible settlement at Cowrean coasts *Haygu - Daegu counterpart, possible settlement in Cowrea *Hayseong - Seoul/Hanseong counterpart, possible capital of Cowrea *Sirejong - Sejong City counterpart, possible settlement in Cowrea : Equestria *Applewood - Hollywood counterpart, set of hills near Los Pegasus, confirmed canon *The Barrens - Arid badlands located at southern Equestria, part of The Wastes, confirmed canon *Baltimare - Baltimore counterpart, south of Fillydelphia, confirmed canon *Beaumount - Beaumont counterpart, possible settlement in San Palomino Desert *Canterley Rock/Mountain - Mountain range where Canterlot is located, GoT reference *Damascolt - Damasco counterpart, possible settlement in San Palomino Desert *Dodge Junction - Dodge City counterpart, south of the Everfree Ruins, confirmed canon *Foal Mountain - Mountain range east of Canterlot, confirmed canon *Galloping Gorge - Canyon west of Cloudsdale, confirmed canon *Ghastly Bogg - Swamp south of Everfree Forest, confirmed canon *Ghastly Gorge - Canyon south of Everfree Forest, confirmed canon *Hayseed Swamp - Swamp east of Dodge Junction, confirmed canon *Hollow Point - Mountain located north of White Tail Woods, confirmed canon *Hollow Shades - Settlement west of Fillydephia inside a dark forest, confirmed canon *Horseshoe Bay - Bay area located south of Baltimare, confirmed canon *King's Prancing - Possible castle ruins in Unicorn Range, GoT reference *Los Pegasus - Los Angeles counterpart, west of Ghastly Gorge, confirmed canon *Macintosh Hills - Mountain range south of Appleloosa, confirmed canon *Miniapplelis - Minneapolis counterpart, possible settlement in Equestria *Neighgara Falls - Niagara Falls counterpart, northeast of Canterlot, confirmed canon *Neigh Orleans - New Orleans counterpart, possible settlement at Equestrian coasts *Rambling Rock Ridge - Mountain range and valley east of Everfree Forest, confirmed canon *Salt Lick City - Salt Lake City counterpart, possible settlement in San Palomino Desert *San Palomino Desert - Stretch of desert located at southern Equestria, confirmed canon *Tall Tale - Coastal region/delta north of Smokey Mountain, confirmed canon *Unicorn Range - Large set of hills/plains northwest of Ponyville, confirmed canon *Vanhoover - Vancouver counterpart, northwest of Unicorn Range, confirmed canon *Whinnysota - Minnesota counterpart, possible settlement in Equestria *White Tail Woods - Forest west of Ponyville, confirmed canon *Winsome Falls - Natural waterfalls and forest area, possibly south-east of Ponyville, confirmed canon : Germaniegh - To be revised into a canton of Equestria *Hengstany - Possible settlement ruin in Germaneigh : Gildedale *Bawnstead - Possible fastness in western Gildedale *Grasreichen - Fastness in southern Gildedale, confirmed head-canon *Wheathenhold - Possible fastness in northern Gildedale : Griffin Kingdoms *Cloppen - Gloppen counterpart, possible join Griffin-Equine settlement in Griffin Kingdoms *Frost - Possible settlement in Griffin Kingdoms *Tundram - Possible settlement in Griffin Kingdoms : Chevaleux - To be revised into a canton of Equestria *Amanes - Amiens counterpart, possible settlement in Chevaleux *Bordoe - Bordeaux counterpart, possible settlement in Chevaleux *Manepellier - Montpellier counterpart, possible settlement in Chevaleux *Mareseille - Marseille counterpart, possible settlement in Chevaleux *Port-de-l'Air - Poitiers counterpart, possible cloud city in Chevaleux *Reigns - Rennes counterpart, possible settlement in Chevaleux *Strawbourg - Strasbourg counterpart, possible settlement in Chevaleux : Purrsia '''- Possible former Feline civilization before their expulsion, presently Heliopolis *Purrsepolis - Persepolis counterpart, possible capital of Purrsia *Sirsa - Susa counterpart, possible settlement in Purssia : '''Rumenia - Possible Cattle nation northeast of Equestria : Ze'xian *Valley of the Eight Immortals - Possible landmark/legendary location within Ze'xian : Lone Settlements *Fleece - Greece counterpart, possible region of nomadic sheep settlement *Winterfoal - Possible settlement/ruin in Crystal Mountain, GoT reference Frozen North : Reindinhal - Possible divided nation of Reindeers, located at northern Celestina *Siber - Possible settlement in Reindinhal, ruled by the Achernar *Kohoof - Possible settlement in Reindinhal, ruled by the Achernar *Farthenhold - Possible settlement in Reindinhal. ruled by the Shield Horns *Ranfar - Possible settlement in Reindinhal, largest in Reindinhal, ruled by the Shield Horns *Reinwall - Possible settlement in Reindinhal, ruled by the Frostfall Order *Sky Range - Possible settlement in Reindinhal, ruled by the Frostfall Order *Ruins of Varkthire - Possible settlement ruins under the control of the Shield Horns *Ruins of Lor - Possible settlement ruins under the control of the Frostfall Order : Sleipniden - Sweden counterpart, nation and homeland of the Omminari, within Frigus *Cloppenhagen - Copenhagen counterpart, possible settlement in southern Sleipniden *Faroe - Faroe Island counterpart, possible settlement in Sleipniden *Litessir - Possible capital of Sleipniden, vast subterranean cavern filled with sunstones and hotsprings *Niflira - Niflheim counterpart, possible settlement in northern Sleipniden *Ponyheim - Trondheim counterpart, possible settlement in Sleipniden *Svaldilbard - Svalbard counterpart, possible settlement in northern Sleipniden : Urssia - Russia counterpart, nation and homeland to the Ursians and Berssacks *Bearyansk - Bryansk counterpart, possible settlement in Urssia *Moskved - Moscow counterpart, possible capital of Urssia *St. Petersfur - St. Petersburg counterpart, possible settlement in Urssia *Sibearia - Siberia counterpart, possible region within Urssia *Ursal Mountains - Ural Mountains counterpart, mountain range in Urssia *Ursgorod - Novgorod counterpart, possible settlement in Urssia *Ursingrad - Leningrad counterpart, possible settlement in Urssia : Lone Settlements *Frosthides - Possible lone settlement in Frozen North *Icenburgh - Possible lone settlement in Frozen North Outer Kingdoms : Heliopolis *Fillium - Ilium/Troy counterpart, possible settlement in Heliopolis *Hathens - Athens counterpart, possible settlement in Heliopolis *Ishtaurus - Taurus counterpart, possible settlement in Heliopolis : Hosstralia *Brismane - Brisbane counterpart, possible settlement in Hosstralia *Bunberry - Bunbury counterpart, possible settlement in Hosstralia *Canberry - Canberra counterpart, possible capital of Hosstralia *Mackhay - Mackay counterpart, possible settlement in Hosstralia *Manebourne - Melbourne counterpart, possible settlement in Hosstralia *Marellan - Narellan counterpart, possible settlement in Hosstralia *Sydneigh - Sydney counterpart, possible settlement in Hosstralia : Pastoria - Great Britain counterpart, possible imperial country in Outer Kingdom *Bristall - Bristol counterpart, possible settlement in Pastoria *Bucklin - Dublin counterpart, former capital of Bridleland *Coltchester - Colchester counterpart, former settlement in Pastoria *Equineburgh - Edinburgh counterpart, former capital of Trotland *Horsemouth - Portmouth counterpart, possible settlement at Pastorian coasts *Manechester - Manchester counterpart, possible settlement in Pastoria *Newstable - Newcastle counterpart, possible settlement in Pastoria *Sheltic Isles - Irish and Scottish isles counterpart, possible island settlements of Pastoria *Somerset - Possible capital of Pastoria *Steeds - Leeds counterpart, possible settlement in Pastoria : Lone Settlements *Elementas - Island chains with unique environments, off Cape of Tears *Great Wisterian Savannah - Grassland at eastern Wisteria, claimed by Pastoria *Guineigh - Guinea counterpart, jungle south of Great Wisterian Savannah *New Steeds - Possible colonial settlement of Pastoria, within Great Wisterian Savannah *Shark Tooth Cove - Possible pirate and bandit settlement southwest of Vaporia, located on coast of Primus *Tuskguska - Tunguska counterpart, possible Boar settlement in Borean Tundra Category:Blog posts